


Don't Let The Love Bugs Bite

by yoslina_the_sinner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Flirting, Blushing, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hugs, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inappropriate Humor, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Bugs, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Pining Keith (Voltron), Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, eventual mutual pining, magical spells, very gay and pining keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoslina_the_sinner/pseuds/yoslina_the_sinner
Summary: "What?! You can't be serious!" Lance yelled, face burning at the fact that KEITH FREAKING KOGANE was cuddling his back."Chill, the love bug bite will wear off in a few days." Pidge said dismissively, rolling her eyes as though this has happened once or twice."It's quite harmless." Allura commented.Very helpful, ladies.(Or: Keith gets bitten by a bug that apparently makes him act all romantic and in love around the last person he saw for a few days. That person just happens to be Lance. Based off this art on tumbr: http://eyugho.tumblr.com/search/love+bug+au)





	1. Oops?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short chapter XP

Oh my god.   
  
“Lance?”   
  
Holy crap.   
  
“Lance?!”   
  
HOLY--   
  
“LANCE HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET STUCK IN A FREAKING TREE?!”   
  
“SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE AND GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!” the blue paladin replied, clinging on the the branch which was a solid twenty feet up.   
  
Keith smacked his forehead, groaning and taking off his red helmet. He squinted up at the tall tree and saw that Lance was on one of the branches and clinging to the thunk, whimpering while he teared up comically.   
  
He sighed, jumping up with his boosters and sat next to him. Keith couldn’t help but smirk in amusement.   
  
“You doing okay, sharpshooter?”    
  
Lance turns slightly pink and scowls, “I-I-- just get me down, samurai.”   
  
They were calling each those nicknames a lot lately. Of course, they still bickered but somehow it was softening. At least from Keith's point of view, he never got how this boy always got under his skin. He also never understood how some words from the blue paladin could soothe him or rail him up or reel him in for more...   
  
The red paladin shook his head and grabbed Lance from his back, hugging him to his chest. They shrieked.   
  
"What the quiznak?!"   
  
"Stop moving so much!"   
  
"You stop moving in general!" Lance snarled and elbowed him, causing Keith to wobbled and bump into the trees trunk. Something fell and bumped him on the head before crashing on the ground below.   
  
The two paladin held their breath when they heard a soft buzzing noise coming from it, slowly descending.   
  
Keith whispered angrily, "If you somehow awoke some kind of weird alien bees I swear to my lion--"   
  
The buzzing grew louder and a swarms of pink came out of the sparkling hive.   
  
"Maybe they won't notice us?" Lance said hopefully.   
  
The pink turned at the blue paladins voice.    
  
The red paladin smacked his forehead.   
  
Instead of attacking or chasing them as Keith anticipated, they began making a sort of humming tune, like a siren luring sailors off their boats.   
  
And that's exactly what they were doing to Keith. (He could vaguely hear the other teen shouting something to him and feel Lance trying to hold him back.)   
  
The song was so pretty, it reminded him of the ocean and a certain cold energy that had Keith shivering for more. His eyes went half lidded.   
  
Soon he was right in the middle of it, the music pulling him in, it reminded him of something. A color. His new favorite.   
  
Blue.   
  
The song reminded him of--   
  
A sharp throb of pain had him gasping and dropping to his knees.   
  
"Lance..."   
  
Keith vision blurred but not before seeing his teammate picking him up and (dare he think it) cradle him in his arms.   
  
How nice.   
  
Everything went black.   
  
  



	2. WHAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why did you have to do that? You’re making me feel guilty, asshole!” Lance hissed at him, brushing the bangs off of his forehead. The blue paladins hand felt hot where it touched him.
> 
> He frowned, “That bite looks bad...” Lance leaned in to get a closer look at it. Huh, he could feel Keith's pulse. That was somehow really embarassing to him.
> 
>  Keith's eyes opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PLOT (?) THICKENS

Lance shrieked, swatting at the pink bugs (?) that were surrounding him. He was currently running through the sunlit forest whilst carrying Keith, who was hauled over his shoulder and knocked out cold.    
  


"Leave us alone you-- you um-- WEIRD THINGS!" he yelled, huffing and trying to keep up speed. "For...someone so short...you sure...weigh some stuff, mullet..." the blue paladin muttered.   
  


The buzzing and short hums continued, closer, closer...Lance tripped on something.   
  


He scrambled to get back up but the swarm was already upon them. He whimpered and held Keith close to him, wondering if this was going to be the last time he ever got to touch the red paladin.   
  


Ugh. What a horrible way to go.   
  


"G-GET AWAY YOU STUPID QUIZNAKS! You already poisoned my rival and you're not going to get me!" Lance huffed out loudly. He was pouting a little now.    
  


They seem to consider this for a moment. A moment too long because seconds later a figure bolted towards them. It grabbed one of the pink bugs and put it in an alien glass container.   


The rest of the swarm seem to make a silent agreement to retreat. The one pink bug in the jar made a short buzz of betrayal. The blue paladin almost felt bad for it.    
  


He breathed a grateful sigh of relief with he saw the Princess was here to rescue him. He totally knew that she digged him.   
  


"Lance, has Keith been bitten by one of those bugs?" Allura said, kneeling down and looking at the two paladins with an intense stare.   
  


"I think so, he just walked right up to them like an idiot." the blue paladin smirked.   
  


"Oh dear, this may be worst than I thought. We must to the castle immediately!" the princess commanded. She picked up Keith like it was nothing. Definitely hot, he added it to his mental list of Allura.   
  


Lance's face drooped and he bit his lip. "Why? What's wrong with him?! Is he gonna...?"  he asked, paling a little. Was Keith, the right arm of Voltron, top of his class, and local emo hot head, actually going to die? His chest pinched in a painful way.   
  


"Oh no no no! Nothing like that at all...it's just...the bite has...interesting side effects." Allura replied reassuringly, she must have sensed his concern.   
  


"Oh," he sighed. "O-Oh yeah of course! That's good, you know, since we wouldn't have been able to form Voltron and all." Lance coughed out.    
  


Yeahhh. The blue paladin pushed down all of his worries, he had to stop thinking so mushy and stupidly.   
  


"Right." Allura nodded, giving Lance an odd look.   
  


They arrived at the castle and laid Keith down in the medical bay, stripping him of his paladin armor. The princess looked carefully at the sharp-looking teeth mark on the red paladin's neck.   
  


"I'm going to get Pidge to run some tests on the creature I've captured, I need to make sure my hunch is correct. Lance, please keep an eye on him." Allura instructed, twirling the container in her hands.   
  


Lance smiled and winked. "You can count on me, Princess, I'll keep an eye on the mullet~"

  
As soon as Allura left the room, he rushed to Keith's side and stared at him. Not in a creepy way obviously. The blue paladin grunted, trying to keep his face looking disinterested.   
  


His eyes seemed very interested in checking the red paladin out though.   
  


NOT IN THAT WAY--

 

“Why did you have to do that? You’re making me feel guilty, asshole!” Lance hissed at him, brushing the bangs off of his forehead. The blue paladins hand felt hot where it touched him.

 

He frowned, “That bite looks bad...” Lance leaned in to get a closer look at it. Huh, he could feel Keith's pulse. That was somehow really embarrassing to him.

 

Keith's eyes opened.

 

The blue paladins cheeks went red and he looked like a little boy that had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have. He gave a nervous smile and rubbed his neck as the red paladin sat up and looked around the room.   
  


"H-Heyyyy buddy, did you have a nice sleep?"    
  


Keith looked at him and his eyes widening in surprise before he smiled.   
  


He...smiled? Where was the glare followed by the punch to his arm for being a dumb ass?

 

“Lance! Yeah I did have a good sleep, but I think I like being awake better~!” Keith beamed at him and leapt forward for a hug.

 

Lance yelped, “W-What are you doing?!”

 

“Yeah...being awake is always better because you're here too, except for when I dream about you of course! You’re really pretty either way though.” the red paladin giggled and nuzzled his chest, not paying attention to his question.  

 

The blue paladin gasped, eyes impossibly wide. “What the heck?! K-Keith are you sick or something, you’re-- you’re acting crazy.” Lance said, his heart pumping erratically. What the quiznak happened to him??

 

Keith seemed disappointed that they broke away but he grinned hugely when he looked into the taller boys eyes. “Only crazy for you, my Lanceylance! You’re eyes are so pretty, I could stare at them all day~.” 

 

His heart thumped hard enough for him to lose his breath. “Wha-- WHAT?!” Lance screamed, small little flutters invading his stomach at the words ‘my Lanceylance’.

 

“Lance, Pidge and I have figured out what Keith got bitten by and we think that-- oh my.” Allura spoke, walking into the room only to turn a light pink in embarrassment.

 

“Pfft-- wow. This is going to be so funny to watch.” Pidge said, covering her mouth and looking back and forth between Lance and Keith in amusement. 

 

The blue paladin went completely red. “WHAT.”

 

The princess sighed. “Come with us, this is going to take a while to explain.”

 

“Can I come with Lance too?” Keith whimpered, looking nervous at the thought of not being in the same room as Lance.

 

The green paladin cackled, “Aww, of course you can Keith, make sure to hold his hand too, okay?”

 

He nodded vigorously, happily grabbing Lance's hand.

 

Lance seethed in embrassment and anger. “Stop taking advantage of him!” he hissed at the younger girl. 

 

She tilted her head in confusion, following Princess Allura out the door. “I think I should be saying that to you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME COMMENTS ON THE LAST CHAPTER!! (Tell me hat you think of this one <3)


	3. No WAY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe better know that him and Keith are never going to be anything more than rivals-- maybe friends!
> 
>  
> 
> Nothing more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter

“It has come to our understanding that Keith has been bit by an ‘Amor tandem visus’, otherwise know as ‘Love at last sight’.” Allura explained, looking at the pink bug, which was fluttering inside the glass container. 

 

“Okayyy? So what you’re saying is that mullet man over here got bit by some kind of...love bug?” Lance said in disbelief, raising an eyebrow. He ignored the red paladin, who currently opted clutching his arm over holding his hand. 

 

“I know it sounds crazy, I didn’t even believe it at first either,” Pidge piped up. She looked a little excited. That worried him. “But it’s true, apparently these creatures disguise themselves as bugs and release some kind of magical pheromone, making anyone who goes near them, want to be closer. And then they get bit and fall in ‘love’ with the last person they saw. I’m guessing that these creatures must feed on emotion or something.” the green paladin explained. 

 

“Wait, so they actually don’t fall in love?”

 

“Nope, it’s more like...the bug increases the affections they have towards the person. Like how Keith is clinging on to you right now, he probably subconsciously likes being near you.” Pidge grinned, glancing at the red paladin.

 

The blue paladin reddened, he didn’t even realize that Keith wrapped his arms around him waist from behind. He liked to be close to him, huh? Lance's heart made a happy jump in his chest and he felt the need to smile proudly to himself.

 

“What?! You can’t be serious!” Lance yelled, face burning at the fact that KEITH FREAKING KOGANE was cuddling his back.

 

“Chill, the love bug bite will wear off in a few days.” Pidge said dismissively, rolling her eyes as though this has happened once or twice. 

 

“It’s quite harmless.” Allura commented.

 

Very helpful, ladies.

 

Keith hummed and breathed out right on his neck, eyes closed in content. “You’re surprisingly warm, I thought you were the water/ice paladin? Silly Lanceylance~!”

 

Lance made a choking sound and his stomach plummeted like he was on a roller coaster. 

Oh quiznak, he was not going to survive this.

 

“Looks like you two are going to be hanging out a lot.” Pidge observed, exchanging a smile with Allura.

 

“R-Really?” Keith exclaimed, looking at the girls in wonder. His face was a pretty-- PRETTY DUMB -- shade of  pink.

 

“Of course, it will be a great bonding exercise that will surely end up in you paladins being great friends!” the princess mused, looking pleased with herself.

 

The red paladin softly gasped, burying his face in Lance's shoulder. “Bonding...” he heard him whisper.

 

Lance rapidly shook his head. His face looked very pink and he was obviously flustered. “Oh no no no no! This is not happening, no way and no how are me and Keith going to end up being friends! O-Or anything else! Nope!” he refused, voice cracking slightly.

 

“Yeeeaaah, okay Lance.” Pidge smirked just enough for the blue paladin to know what she was implying. 

 

He scowled and wiggled out of Keith’s octopus grip, Jesus, what kind of exercises was he doing.

 

“I’m tired, I’m going to take a nap! BY MYSELF THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!” the blue paladin sassed as he began to walk down the hall, not sure exactly who he was talking to. 

 

Probably the universe. The universe better know that him and Keith are never going to be anything more than rivals-- maybe friends!

 

Nothing more than that.

 

Lances slid his door open and clutched onto his chest. It fluttered stupidly.

 

Nothing more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY IF Y'ALL WANT TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FIC: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767098
> 
> THAT WOULD BE GREATTTTTT!!
> 
> (also thank you so much for your support!


	4. I just--!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge snickered, "Can you describe these...feelings you have for Lance? It would really help a lot."
> 
> (a.k.a. Updating on Keith's mental state)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES SCHOOL JUST STARTED ILL TRY HARDER I SWEAR!!

Keith looked longingly at the door. Lance just left him here. It made his heart ache and he let out a whimper, a puppy waiting for their owner to come back home from work.

 

"Keith, it's been two minutes, how could you possibly be missing him??" Pidge said in a disbelieving tone, a smile curling her lips.

 

The red paladin just groaned again, looking around the room. "Are you done with the vitals yet? I want my Lance back!" he pouted, clenching his hand over his heart.

 

Allura sighed. "I'm almost done, we need this information to make an antidote, just in case someone else gets bitten again. You're lucky you only have got bit by just one of them!"

 

"I don't understand! What's the problem? I just want to be near Lance!" Keith tilted his head, looking frustrated. He was so confused, everything was clearer when HE was around.

 

Images of the blue paladin sprang into his head and he blushed pink, sighing affectionately. Wowh~ What a guy.

 

Pidge snickered, "Can you describe these...feelings you have for Lance? It would really help a lot."

 

Keith brightened considerably. Talking about Lance should be an easy task, that sharpshooter had been running through his head for a while.

 

"I...don't really know?" he began in a classic Keith fashion, awkwardly. "It's like, suddenly I'm just-- just drawn to him, y'know. I just want to be close to him. I just want to be near him and hold him until he holds me back. I just want to protect him, always, and I want him to do the same for me I just--!!"

 

Something deep within him struggled, some words were on the tip of his tongue, some feeling on the edge of his heart. But they wouldn't come out. It was almost like he didn't want them to...or maybe just he didn't understand.

 

"Just...what?" the princess wondered, cautiously observing.

 

Keith felt a wave of heat flood his cheeks and he stuttered out something like, "H-He... I--I-- butterflies...a-and...eyes! W-With...I feel...L-Lance is...!"

 

Pidge rubbed her eyes and groaned. "Even under a freaking love bug spell, he doesn't understand what feelings are."

 

Allura just nodded grimly.

 

Keith shook his head. Anyway...what was he thinking about? Oh yeah! Where was his blue eyes?! "I want to see him now! Let me go see him, pleeeease~?" he begged like a child asking his mother to go over a friends house.

 

The two ladies sighed again. Did they miss Lance too?

 

"Yeah...yeah yeahhh, go ahead Keith, Hunk'll call you for supper." the green paladin waved her hand towards to door.

 

He practically skipped out of the room in excitement.

 

The red paladin's heart pounded. He was going to see Lance! He giggled bashfully, oh quiznak, he was getting all flustered!!

 

"...I just really want to be close to him..." Keith murmured. The ache increased inside his chest, Lanceylance was around!

 

He walked faster, smiling and laughing for no reason. He approached Lances door carefully. Should he knock or just walk in? Walking in seemed rude. He didn't want his blue paladin to think he was mean.

 

Hesitantly, Keith knocked on the door. "L-Lanceylance? Are you...decent in there?" he asked, blushing. God, that type of thinking made his pulse want to stop and simultaneously speed up.

 

Lance with his pretty and shiny tan skin, it looked so smooth that he wanted to just cup his cheek to feel. And his lean back and shoulders were to die for, those blue eyes looking at him seductively while he stalked towards Keith with swaying hips and long legs...

 

He gulped and shook his head, fluffy he up his hair in the process, repressing a shiver.

 

There was no response soooo it was probably okay to come in, right?

 

"Okay...I'm gonna come in now!" Keith called and slid the door open. And there was Lance, sleeping in his bed, breathing peacefully.

 

An arrow struck his heart and he cooed. "Aww...you're so precious when you're asleep! And even more pretty." Keith giggled. He walked over and looked at him fondly.

 

Cuddle him! No! C'mon, he's so close and cute and--

 

"I know but absolutely not, I don't want him to think I'm some kind of pervert!" Keith mumbled to himself, putting his hand on the others head.

 

Lance stirred, shifting before settling back into his dream.

 

Keith snorted.

 

"I just care about you..." the red paladin whispered to the blue.

 

His fingers gently ran through Lances hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support, as cliché as that sounds, it means a lot!


	5. Umm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I-- NO! Why are you here?!" Lance yelped. He sat up.
> 
> Keith tilted his head, fiddling with his hands. "I missed you."
> 
> Cue choking on air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYyYyy It's back!! Have I ever mentioned that this is going to be kind of slow burn with mutual pining (eventually)??

Lance sighed, moved his legs on his bed and yawning a little. He didn't want to get up just yet, he was still half awake and sleepy. It's pretty exhausting having your rival try and cuddle you to death.

 

The blue paladin yawned again.   


Something near him made a cute little sound and he smile slightly. Aww, it kind of sounded like a kitten. He felt more awake now and that's when he noticed the feel of something softly rubbing his scalp and tangling his hair.

 

"Mhn...?" Lance whined out, opening his eyes half way, licking his lips. And their was an angel sitting beside his bed. His chest convulsed and he blinked multiple times.

 

Nope no NooooOOo! Not an angel, just Keith. With an extremely loving look in his eyes that kind of made him feel like him was spinning. He sucked in a breath.

 

"Umm..." Keith said, he seemed surprised.

 

"NnnhhHHHHHHH!!" Lance yelled, burying his face into his pillow. What the fuuuuu--

 

"L-Lance are you okay? Did I do something wrong??" the red paladin said worryingly, he either didn't notice or was ignoring the pink flush on the others neck and ears.

 

Oh my gosh oh my gosh oH MY QUIZNAKING GOSH!! Abort, he wasn't okay! Okay okay, so Lance knew he was weak for affection, he KNEW it. But when someone you've spent pretty much half of his entire freaking school life trying to grab their attention (to kick his ass obviously) is suddenly by your bed and stroking your hair...it does a lot of things to a guy.

 

For instance, hiding your face into a pillow because what the actual heck KEITH!

 

"I-- NO! Why are you here?!" Lance yelped. He sat up.

 

Keith tilted his head, fiddling with his hands. "I missed you."

 

Cue choking on air. "O-Okay but why were you like, touching my hair and stuff?" he muttered, rubbing his face in hopes to take away the redness of them.

 

"You...look really cute when you're sleeping." the red paladin smiled at him, his face a shade of pink and he avoided Lances eyes as if he were shy.

 

"You were watching me sleep?!"

 

"Why is that the only thing you got out of that?!" Keith huffed. He pouted and for once during his entire weird love high, he actually sounded like normal Keith!!

 

"Ughhhhh whatever." Lance yawned, stretching and cracking his bones. "I feel like I've slept enough anyway. Did Pidge and Allura get any vitals from you?" He asked.

 

"I think so? I don't really understand them, Hunk too sometimes." Keith shrugged.

 

"Pfft-- yeah, me too. That's what we get for relying on nerds to safe to universe!" Lance joked, feeling himself smile playfully. Was that even possible in front of Keith?

 

The mullet covered his mouth to hide...was that a giggle?!

 

The blue paladin gasped, "You just laughed at my joke!"

 

"Whaaaat?? No I didn't!" the other pouted. He was obviously hiding a grin, looking away.

 

"Uhhhh, nononono, you just laughed at my joke and cannot deny the truth Keith~!" He teased.

 

"Nope, don't remember, didn't happen!" Keith crossed his arms with his eyes clothes and shook his head, making his hair poof up. He peeked a glance at the blue paladin and snorted, causing them both to burst into a giggle fit.

 

"Hehehh...come onnn Keef! You think I'm funny don't you??" Lance nudged his side, eyes sparkling with mischief. It was nice just to tease him, like they were two friends instead of rivals.

 

Keith sighed happily, giving him a tiny grin and looking him directly in the eye. "Yeah, you're really fun to be with, Lance." The look on his face was pure adoration.

 

His chest constricted and suddenly he couldn't find the will to breath anymore. Lance gaped at him, trying and failing to speak. "Meep!" he squeaked out. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

It's the love bug, he reminded himself. It's the bug that made Keith want to come to his room. It's the bug that made Keith sit beside him while he slept and gently stroke his hair with soft fingers. It's the bug that made Keith look at him like he...was his everything...

 

Lance frowned and turned away. "I-I," he stuttered and shook his head in frustration. Snap out of it! "L-Let's just go get some dinner okay? I'm hungry I think we should eat after that crazy mission!" He hopped out of his bed and fast-walked to the doorway.

 

Keith hummed and skipped right next to him, grabbing his hand. "Okay!" he chirped like it was no big deal.

 

The blue paladin mouth twitched into a goofy grin before he groaned and glared at him. "Yep, quiznaking HEcK."

 

The red paladin just squeezed harder, leading the way to the dining hall, and completely unaware of Lances gaze on their intertwined fingers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for the ReALLY late update!! School is hard and it takes up 99% of my time DX!!
> 
> Buut I am going to create short bonus chapters that will hopefully make up for it and give you an idea of how this version of the love bug works! Sooo stay tuned and don't worry their will be klance in them.


	6. Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith blushed. He freaking bLUSHED.
> 
> Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy it's midnight here but Keiths vlog had me shook so here's an update (also I just watch 'IT' the movie with my dad and it was great) ((also school sucks))

Pidge was definitely, one hundred percent, staring at him. He didn't know why, and he was afraid. Very, very afraid.

 

Lance squirmed in his seat as he avoided the green paladins curious gaze. He tried to ignore it by shoving food goo in his mouth but all that did was make him want to throw up. He flushed when he realized that Paladin she kept looking back and forth between them, like observing two specimens to see how they react.

 

"Uhhh, are you okay? You have been kind of quiet, Lance." Hunk asked, quirking an eyebrow.

 

Oh dear god.

"Whaat? Nah I'm fine, just ya know, enjoying the goo?" He squeaked.

 

Hunk frowned and exchanged a glance with Shiro, who was looking at Keith, and spoke, "You sure, buddy? Did something happen during the mission today or something?"

 

The blue paladin snorted. Yeahhh, 'Or something'.

That very something was currently sitting unbearably close to him and was obviously trying very hard to be subtle about staring at his face. Like, he knew he was pretty handsome, but Keith was was full on gawking at him.

It was both satisfying to watch and totally weirding him out.

 

"I'm okay Hunk, just a little shaken but nothing I can't handle!" Lance boasted, smiling as brightly as he could.

 

Allura perked up at this, "Oh? Are you not going to tell them about the bug?

 

"What bug?" Shiro said. They looked concerned.

 

Lance groaned. "I don't want to talk about iiiitttttt~"

 

"Oh! Are you guys talking about the bite?" Pidge grinned, coming back into the main conversation. Lance hoped that she and Keith weren't talking about something... inappropriate.

 

"A bite?! L-Like a mosquito bit or a vampire kind of bite? Are there space vampires?" The yellow paladin gasped. "Is Lance a vampire now?!"

 

The princess laughed. "Oh no Hunk, Lance didn't get bit by anything."

 

Hunk sighed in relief.

 

"Keith did."

 

Hunk went pale.

 

The blue paladin hesitated, then sighed and told the story of the love bug and (most) of the events that have happened so far.

 

"Ah, no wonder Keith looks so... interested in you." Shiro nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

 

"But I'm always interested in Lance?" Keith spoke loudly. He seemed confused as to why the black paladin would say that.

 

Lance felt his face get hot. Did his brain even register the things that were coming out of his mouth anymore? Did the emo boy next to him know that is would leave Lance feeling unguarded? No. Probably no.

 

Hunk giggled, "Wow, a loved-sick Keith. How long does it last?"

 

"About a week of pure agony!!" Lance whined.

 

"Aww come on, are you saying you don't like the attention from him even a little?" Pidge scoffed.

 

He paused. It should be bad, or at least not pleasant. There should be an uncomfortable feeling in his gut whenever Keith looks at him or smiles or compliments him or touches him--

"YEP ABSOLUTELY!" Lance yelled weakly, banging his fist on the table with a pink-filled face.

 

Keith made a pathetic growling sound. "Stop talking about us so much." he grumbled.

At least there was some normalcy in that sentence.

"It's annoying," the red paladin continued. "That you all keep talking about Lance specifically."

Never mind, he's insane.

 

Shiro blinked once. Twice. "Huh?" he squinted at Keith as if he didn't recognize him.

 

"I said that it's annoying that you keep talking about Lance!" The other glared.

 

Lance wanted to sink into the floor. His face burned with heat, whyyyy was this happening to himmm??

 

"W...Why would it be annoying?" Hunk asked, nervously smiling in a way that Lance thought he might be holding in a laugh.

 

Keith blushed. He freaking bLUSHED.

 

"B-Because you're all just-- just taking his attention away and...and umm...I..." he trailed off and looked down abruptly, his dark hair covering his face.

 

Silence.

 

"Woah." Pidge breathed out, holding a hand up to her mouth. "I think I can feel the heat from here holy shit."

 

Lance, being the very calm, suave gentleman that he is, promptly banged his head into the table and let out a high pitched wheezing sound. "I need life alert because I've fallen and I can't get upppppppp." he mumbled.

 

"What was that Lance?"

 

"NoThINg! Nothing at aLL!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man those awkward dinner conversations am I right??


	7. Please~?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More flustered Lance just because (also yayy very tiny angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up until midnight finishing this yAsS

After dinner, which by the way was probably the most embarrassing moment of his entire life, Lance was eager to put on a facial mask, hop into bed, and pretend that the events of the day had never happened.

If only Keith would stop following him. Like, he wasn't even being subtle about it, he was blatantly tailing him. The blue paladin gulped and sucked in a breath.

 

"Okay! Keith, why are you following me?" Lance accused, turning around and crossing his arms in defense. He wasn't going to be...seduced by him this time!!

 

Keith jumped and grumbled, "M'not following you..." he rocked back and forth on his heels and avoided eye contact. Apparently love-bug Keith was horrible at lying. Good to know...

 

He rolled his eyes and scowled, taking a step towards the red paladin. "Don't lie, I don't know what you're up to by whatever it is, cut it out!"

 

"I'm not up to anything, I just want to be near you so I can protect you!" Keith pouted, face flushing red.

 

Lance choked. "Hm?!”

 

"So I figured that if I'm going to protect you, then...then I should go and sleep with you!" Keith continued, looking strangely determined. He grabbed the taller boys arm and began dragging him to his room. "Let's go!"

 

"Woah hold up hold up! KEITH!" Lance struggled against the others vice grip. "L-Like sleeping with me or like are we sleeping...together?? Inform me holy shit let me gooo!"

 

The red paladin (finally, the other was pretty sure his arm was going to die from lack of circulation) stopped his door, opening it and shoving his friend into the room. “We’re here. Now strip."

 

"EXCUSE ME?!"

 

"Oh uh...please strip?"

 

"No what the heck! Just because you got bit by a bug doesn't mean I'm going to pity you enough to sleep with you!" Lance shouted, blushing a dark pink. He huffed in annoyance.

Keith let out a little gasp and oh. He was making puppy eyes. Aww-- NO! Don't be tricked Lance!!

 

"But...I just want to keep you safe...I care about you lot and stuff." Keith fiddled with his gloves and gave a sad frown, like he had been kicked.

 

"W-Wha...? Ugghh Keith, buddy, I know you just want me to be safe but sleeping together... isn't exactly the friendliest way to do it."

 

"It isn't? THEN WHAT IS? Tell meeeee~!" He wined and hugged and to Lances arm.

 

“Not sleeping together that’s for sure!”

 

“Come on Lanceylance! I just wanna cuddle you, like, a ton but still!! Please, I know how chilly it can get in space...” Keith spoke his last words quietly, almost in a way that left a cold feeling to him.

 

OH, THAT KIND OF SLEEPING. FANTASTIC. He was about to say something but he paused in thought.

The red paladin wasn’t cold, he was the fieriest and warmest person you could ever meet. Lance heart ached a tiny bit. How cold is it in space? Especially to a lonely flame like him, it must be freezing. He sighed.

 

“…Alright buddy. Let’s try and sleep. Just don’t kick me off the bed!” The blue paladin muttered and turned towards him, giving him a smile for good measure. That should cheer him up!

 

And it did. Kind of?

Keith looked momentarily surprised, a glitch in his lovesick state, before he blushed a cherry top red and made a squealing noise of delight. “YeAH!” he beamed, taking off his pants enthusiastically.

 

Lance cough and took off his pants and hoodie, tossing them aside and deciding to stay in his shirt as a precaution. He wasn’t sure what for but he shook his head to get rid of any more weird thoughts. This was fine. It’s just Keith and it’s only until the bug wears off.

It’s not a big deal.

He turned around, “Are you done yet mulluhhhh-“ Lances eyes popped out of his head and his brain had short disfunction.

 

Keith giggled and gave him a smirking grin. “I’ve always wanted to try it on but for some reason I never asked! It’s a little big but it’s really warm, n-not to mention it smells like you L-Lance.” He flushed and stammered slightly on the last sentence, rubbing the back of his neck, even as part of the hoodies sleeves covered his hands.

 

That’s right, THE HOODIE.

As in LANCES HOODIE.

 

“I-I-I,” the boy tried to say. Was this real life?? Was he having some kind of weird fever dream where Keith voluntarily wears his hoodie and looks...looks...

 

“FucK.”

Good. Keith looks good in his hoodie. He looks great in it. Actually, he looks adorable in his hoodie, even though he could still floor his ass to the ground. It would be a lie to say that Keith didn’t look even better because it was his. (He’s lying.)

 

“You okay?” A voice asked, snapping out of his trace. Keith...!!

 

“IM pEaCHY.” Lance squeaked, now shallowing and feeling weak in the knees.

 

(He lied.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was sloppy, I promise cuddles next chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS ARE LOVED AND REPLIED!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
